hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Johness
|kana = 解体屋ジョネス |rōmaji = Barashiya Jonesu |name = Johness the Dissector |manga debut = Chapter 16 |anime debut = Episode 16 (1999) Episode 9 (2011) |japanese voice = Tsuyoshi Koyama (1999) Takashi Matsuyama (2011) |english voice = Mike Shepherd (1999) |gender = Male |hair = Brown (1999) Blonde (2011) |eyes = Blue |status = Deceased |occupation = Prisoner Mass Murderer (Former) |image gallery = yes}} Johness the Dissector (解体屋ジョネス, Barashiya Jonesu) was one of the prisoners in Trick Tower, used to test the examinees in the 287th Hunter Examination.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 21 Appearance Johness is a tall man with a muscular frame. His hair is unkempt and his facial hair consisted of a mustache and sideburns. He has large, piercing blue eyes with a long and slender nose. The muscles in his fingers are extremely well-developed, easily capable of tearing flesh from bone and crushing stone to dust.He wears typical inmate attire whilst in Trick Tower and in a flashback of Johness' arrest he is seen wearing a striped shirt over a T-shirt and trousers. Personality Johness is a sadistic and psychotic individual. Nothing gives him greater pleasure than the feel of bleeding flesh in his hands and hearing the screams of agony from his victims. Background Johness was an infamous mass murderer in Zaban City. Prior to being captured, he killed 146 people, all were torn into at least 50 pieces by using his bare hands. In some cases, his victims are torn into thousands of pieces and is regardless of what gender it is. When he was arrested, Johness did not resist, instead he tore a large piece of flesh off the left arm of the police officer. For this, he was sentenced 968 years in prison. Plot Hunter Exam arc Following the "Path of Majority Rules" during the 3rd Stage of 287th Hunter Exam, the 5 examinees Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio and Tonpa are found pitted against 5 other prisoners within the Trick Tower in a series of challenges. After 2 wins and 2 losses, the fate of the challenge falls on Killua. He is paired with Johness, much to Leorio's alarm when he recognizes him, and he strongly advises Killua to back down. Leorio tells the group of Johness' fearsome reputation as a bloodthirsty mass murderer and his extreme methods of dismembering his victims with his bare hands. This is ignored however, and the two combatants enter the arena platform. The object of the challenge is simple, a deathmatch. As Johness is still talking of how he is going to tear Killua's body to pieces, Killua lunges forward in the blink of an eye and plucks Johness' heart clean out of his chest. Johness quickly realizes what has just transcended and pleads for Killua to give his heart back. Plea ignored, Killua crushes the heart in his hand. Johness is left quivering and twitching on the floor in his final moments before dying. This grants the examinees a pass through the section, and onto the challenges awaiting them in the race against time to get to the base of the tower. Abilities & Powers Enhanced Strength: Johness has an extremely powerful grip. His fingers make him able to easily crush stone and tear flesh from bone. All his crimes were committed with his bare hands. He is, however, no match for Killua's agility and strength and deemed an amateur by his killer. Trivia *The voice actor of Johness in the 2011 anime series is the same voice actor of Gotoh, Geretta, and Nobunaga from the 1999 series. *In the 2011 anime, instead of destroying Johness' heart, Killua gives it back to Johness after he faints and dies. References zh:喬尼 Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Trick Tower prisoners Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists